


Under the Christmas Tree

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Double the Fun [12]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic gets his lovers exactly what they all want for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

Vic frowned as he stared suspiciously at the gold foil-wrapped box on the conference table before him. Similar boxes were lined up all in a row. Mac had a box wrapped in leopard print paper before him, and Alex’s was black paper decorated with little Sig-Sauers. Even the girls had their own boxes. Jackie’s was bubblegum pink with one of those feathery bows on top, and Li Ann’s was... whore red. No other way to describe that particular shade. Just whore red.

Glancing nervously at his lovers and the girls, the ex-cop’s eyes drifted back to the Director, she of the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. "Oh, don’t worry, Victor, it won’t bite you, and I can guarantee you and... your partners will get lots of use out of it," their twisted boss chuckled evilly. "Well, children, aren’t you going to open them?"

Jackie, having no shame at all, barely let the older woman finish before she started to rip into hers. Li Ann, surprisingly enough, turned almost as red as her present and ducked her head. Apparently _she_ didn’t trust their boss’s sense of taste when it came to Christmas presents either.

Feeling a little like a small rodent being eyed by a big snake, Vic did the only thing he could. Created a diversion. Reaching underneath his chair, he pulled out the box that Mac had so tastefully wrapped just hours ago after the three of them had torn through their favorite leather shops looking for something, anything, to soothe the savage beast - boss, he’d meant to say boss.

They’d struck... well, barbwire in Northbound Leather on Yonge Street. Each man had picked out a leather rose with a barbed wire stem in the color they favored most. Alex had picked black; Vic had gone for red and Mac for white. They added a couple of riding crops, a leather paddle and a butch leather cap to the collection and voila, a present fit for a kinky sex-club-owning boss.

"We got you something too. Why don’t you go ahead? We’ll wait and put ours under the tree with the rest of them," Vic got out, kicking Mac when he started to sputter and glaring at Alex’s not so discreet coughing fit. "Damn, will you look at the time. I’ve still got a ton of stuff to get, the turkey to pick up, and some more gifts. Thanks, Director, for ... this," Vic picked up his present and bolted for the door, leaving the others to fend for themselves. Women, children and terrified employees first, thank you very much!

"I’ll see you two at home. No peeking under the tree or you won’t get what I’ll be picking up today." And the normally stalwart ex-cop was out the door faster than Kris Kringle shimmied up a chimney.

Alex blinked, slightly startled by the speed with which his erstwhile lover had managed to vanish, leaving him and Mac to the Director’s not so tender mercies. He met the challenging brown gaze and grinned slightly before tearing open the small package. He peeked inside, then burst into laughter before holding up a tin conspicuously labeled "saltpeter".

"Trying to tell me something?" he chuckled. "Really, we _can_ concentrate on something besides each other." He tossed the can onto the table and pulled out the razor-sharp throwing knife that nestled in the packaging below. "Nice!" he approved with a gleeful expression as he tested its balance. "Thanks.

"But we’d really better go after Vic now. We’ll never hear the end of it if he has to lug all the groceries home by himself." He stood with an inquiring glance at Mac. "Coming?"

"Oh, I dunno," the ex-thief commented, tapping the lid of the small box thoughtfully. "Vic ran out on us; I say he needs to bring all the food in and that monster tree he bought too!"

He flipped the lid off the box, then shook his head, snickering as he picked up the curved bar-bell piercing. Flicking a glance at the Director, he studied the topaz inset in one end of it with a practiced eye, then nodded thoughtfully.

"You want me to model this here?" he asked, glancing at the three women, then over at Alex by the door, making a bet with himself on just how fast the older man would veto that idea.

Alex took one look, growled, and yanked Mac out of his seat by his collar. "No!" he snapped. As if he would let these drooling harpies, or Jackie for that matter, watch Mac change his jewelry. He snorted and hauled the other man out of the room and straight into the men’s room, which he locked behind them.

After a very thorough kiss, he smirked at the panting man. "But you can model it for _me_ , Macky." He lightly stroked Mac’s navel. "Need some help?"

~*~

Vic waited in his truck nervously, hoping beyond hope that the other two had taken his lead and made it out alive from the barracuda’s den or nest or whatever the fuck a barracuda had. He’d give ‘em another ten minutes, and then he really _did_ have to go and finish his shopping. He had, however, been hoping for a few intense minutes of suck face with each of his gorgeous lovers before he did take off.

Toying with the bow on the present, the ex-cop figured that this was as safe a place as any to open the Director’s gift and, keeping one eye on the door, carefully unwrapped the foil paper and lifted the lid on the box. And proceeded to alternately curse her perverse curiosity and turn varying shades of red.

In the box were the tapes from the condo, a box of hemorrhoid cream, and a turkey baster on the first layer. Vic thanked his lucky stars he _hadn’t_ opened this in the boardroom. The second item would have had Alex and Mac howling, the first would have had Alex looking to kill, and the third... how the hell did she know about the third??? That was the troubling one.

Under the first layer, however, was a present much more suited to the green-eyed agent. A new leather shoulder harness gun holster, complete with two new Sig-Sauers in the slots and an extra clip for each. Now _that_ was a present.

Putting the lid on the box, Vic toyed with the idea of going back in, but he really didn’t have the time. So much for a kiss goodbye, the secret government agent thought morosely. Ah well, his surprise present should more than make up for it, he hoped, and he still had to get the other shopping done before picking that up. Starting the engine, Vic pulled out of the parking lot, casting one last, wistful glance in the rearview before heading off to Northbound Leather and some stocking stuffers for his lovers.

~*~

Scrubbing his head and loading his bags into the back of the truck, Vic willed the bright red blush to fade from his cheeks. Mulder _was_ FBI after all, and chances were he’d figure out something was up but... Damn, the attention from those two salesclerks had been so damned flattering, especially the dommy one. The way he’d stood behind Vic and ground himself into the agent’s ass as he’d demonstrated the proper technique on how to swing a whip. It... well, it made the ex-cop feel incredibly attractive and desirable and not just to his two steady lovers and one occasional one.

It made him feel hot and sexy and... Shaking his head, Vic blushed again and got behind the wheel. Nothing like a little ego stroking right before Christmas. Now to pick up the groceries and drop them and this lot of presents at home before heading out to pick up his last present.

God, Vic loved Christmas Eve; he always had so much fun unwrapping one present the night before, and this year he planned on unwrapping Mulder, Alex and Mac under the Christmas tree. Speaking of, Vic wondered if Mac and Alex had made it out of the Agency yet.

~*~

Laughing, Mac leaned against the tile wall behind him and unbuttoned his shirt, the feel of Alex’s fingers gliding around his navel making him want to squirm. "Go ahead and change ‘em, ‘Lex, and do anything else you feel like while you’re down there."

A wickedly sparkling green gaze met Mac’s brown eyes through the thick curtain of his lashes, and then Alex’s talented tongue was toying with the navel ring his lover was wearing. The former assassin licked and nibbled and sucked until Mac was shuddering and only the wall behind him was keeping him on his feet. "Thanks, I always did like opening my presents early."

Pausing just long enough to swap the new barbell for the old, which he pocketed, Alex unfastened Mac’s pants and nuzzled against the heavy erection pushing at the silk blend of his boxer briefs. "Mmmm," he purred, "you smell so good. Taste good too," he added, lipping the thick bulge through the straining fabric. "Gotta taste more." He freed Mac’s cock, tucking the elastic waistband beneath his balls, then licked the length like a lollipop.

"Fuck..." Mac muttered, threading his fingers through Alex’s dark hair and thrusting forward into the heat of his mouth. "I love Christmas."

Alex chuckled without ever stopping, and his hands tightened on Mac’s ass, wordlessly urging him to fuck Alex’s mouth. Much as he loved to tease Mac, he knew that the lock on the door wouldn’t stop any of the women for long if they realized they were in here. Hard and fast was what he wanted, and hearing Mac yowl like the cat in heat that he was would be nice too.

Mac groaned and thrust forward harder, the feel of Alex swallowing with each arching of his hips driving him insane. He clenched his jaws as he came, not wanting to howl and alert the entire Agency as to what they were doing - though he had the sneaking suspicion the Director was well aware of it.

Alex kept sucking until Mac whimpered faintly and pushed him away, then sat back on his haunches, licking his lips as he smirked up at Mac. "Merry Christmas to me," he said cheerfully, standing up and stretching. "Since Vic took off on us, how ‘bout we go out for lunch and then do some last minute impulse shopping before we get back? That way he _will_ have to haul everything in by himself, and next time he’ll think first before taking off and leaving us here." Alex grinned wickedly, then, unable to resist, he tangled his fingers in Mac’s hair and pulled him into a quick but thorough kiss.

"Works for me," Mac murmured, knowing he was so brain-dead at the moment that he would have agreed to just about anything, up to and including cleaning Dobrinsky’s septic tank again. "A couple of hours should do it, right?"

"Better ‘cause I want to get you home and fuck you so hard you scream," Alex purred.

"While I’m fucking Vic?" Mac asked, perking up at the thought and starting to straighten his clothes. "Let’s get out of here!"

~*~

Pearson was insane with holiday traffic, and it took Vic nearly an hour to get a parking spot then make his way to the international terminal arrivals lounge to wait for Mulder. He made it with minutes to spare, or so it seemed as the monitor said the plane was debarking its passengers.

Not willing to brave the throng of people crowded around the automatic doors that let loved ones out into the Madding hordes, Vic sweet-talked a security guard into letting him wait just inside the baggage area by informing the man that he was there to pick up an FBI agent by the name of Fox Mulder who was arriving from Washington, DC. The security guard had checked the manifest, and apparently Fox had, indeed, used his official title. That was more than enough for security, and he was promptly escorted inside to wait. Sometimes it was good to name drop, after all.

Crossing his arms, Vic leaned casually against the wall and waited for Mulder to walk through the gate, a sensual smile playing across his features as his thoughts turned inwards to the week ahead of them.

Tired and irritable after a couple of hours on a plane with screaming children and harassed parents on their way to visit relatives, Mulder automatically scanned the crowd as he stepped through the doors opposite the luggage carousel. He spotted Vic immediately, and his face lit up as he made his way over to his sometime lover.

"Vic!" He immediately reached to pull Vic into his arms and kiss him eagerly. He hadn’t been able to visit since Labor Day, and he’d missed his three lovers.

Laughing softly Vic returned the kiss lightly and then pulled back, aware of the rest of the passengers staring. While seeing two men kiss was far more commonplace in Toronto than not, this wasn’t the best of forums to be out and proud, not in a terminal full of tired, cranky people with tired, cranky children. "Alex and Mac still don’t know you’re coming. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep it a secret?" the former cop laughed.

" _Especially_ from Alex. He’s got to be the most suspicious and nosey bugger I’ve ever met. I caught him ransacking the house for gifts and clues one day when he thought Mac and I were on a case. Good thing I’d forgotten my back up piece at home and had to go back for it.

"C’mon, get your luggage and let’s get out of here. We can even stop someplace for a drink before heading home if you need to unwind a bit first."

"Hmm, let me think. Would I rather sit in a crowded bar full of half-drunken strangers or go back to your house where I can be alone with three gorgeous, sexy guys? Tough choice there, Vic." Mulder glared at the conveyor belt, which was still motionless, foot tapping impatiently until it finally started and the first few pieces of luggage appeared. His showed up fairly quickly, fortunately, and after nearly being knocked over by a woman who would have done well in the WWE, he managed to snag it just before it disappeared out the far end to circle around again.

"Okay, let’s blow this clambake," he said, shouldering his carry-on and keeping a firm grasp on his two cases, one of which was filled entirely with gifts.

Laughing, Vic liberated one of the cases from Mulder and led the way out to his truck in record time. "Wouldn’t want to deprive you of your sex fix, feebie," he grinned.

"But you’ll have to make do with just me for right now. Mac and Alex are still at the reservoir, and knowing them, they’re boffing in the men’s room with the Director watching. Have I mentioned our boss is a perv who likes to watch us? Mac and I have to stop Alex from killing her at least once a month. And then there’s the issue of Li Ann. Alex definitely _doesn’t_ like her. Makes for some interesting assignments, lemme tell ya."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful he hasn’t done anything to her. He didn’t like my partner either, and she ended up being kidnapped by aliens and in a coma for quite a while. Though I don’t think that was _entirely_ his fault. But he sure as hell didn’t warn me to save her." He sighed and shook his head. "The man has a jealous streak a mile wide. You’ve been good for his self-control, Vic."

Vic coughed and ducked his head. Alex was still insanely jealous when it came to Vic, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Let Mulder believe what he would; it was enough that Alex was willing to share Vic with Mac and Vic had finally given in with Fox. It wasn’t your typical relationship, by any stretch of the imagination, but it worked for them. Alex and Mac were happy, which made Vic happy, and Mulder looked like the cat that ate the cream right now, so all was good and right in the world.

Soon they were driving up to the gate, and Vic was punching in the security code that let them into the estate. Pulling into the garage, Vic did a quick inspection. "Nope, not home yet. Which’ll give me enough time to get Alex’s present under the tree. C’mon, Foxy, let’s get you naked and wrapped up in your bow."

"I’m his present, am I? So how many years am I indentured for?" Mulder asked dryly. He didn’t actually mind; in fact, he wished he could just stay with them, but he wasn’t ready to give up his job or his quest to become a kept man, no matter how much fun it might be.

"Well, actually you’re for Alex, Mac _and_ me," Vic corrected. "And indentured servitude, hunh? You really shouldn’t be putting ideas into my head, Mulder; it’s really quite dangerous. I’m sure I could pull a few strings, sell my soul to the Director and such, and come up with a perfectly plausible reason why you just disappeared off the face of the world. That way you could be kept collared and naked in the playroom... or the bedroom or... Oh, I definitely have to share that with Lexi and Mac," the other man laughed, feeling his jeans grow even tighter than before.

"Fuck, that sounds hot," Mulder panted, leaning over to kiss Vic hungrily. "Remind me why we can’t do that?"

"Because, unh, the truth is out there?" Vic groaned, wrapping a fist in Mulder’s hair and pulling him even closer. "Fuck the stuff in the truck, inside now, feebie. I’ve been fantasizing about fucking you under the Christmas tree all goddamned day. It’s been a bitch trying to ignore the Director’s smirk, Li Ann’s sneer and Mac and ‘Lex offering to relieve my tension. I can’t wait another goddamned minute!"

"Do you hear me arguing?" Mulder rubbed against him hungrily, then pulled free to nearly run toward the door into the house. "So where’s the tree?" The idea of being naked under it for his lovers had him hard enough to burst the zipper on his jeans, and he wanted to start _now_.

"Where are all Christmas trees?" Vic laughed. "In the family room, of course." With that he opened door and let Mulder into the house, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake as they moved through the house. "Well, what are you waiting for, a personal invitation from the Director herself?" he chuckled when they finally made it into the family room. "Get naked and get lubed, feebie!"

"You’re so romantic. You make my heart go pitty pat." Despite Mulder’s comments, he was tearing the remainder of his clothes off eagerly, and it was only seconds later that he stretched out on the floor in front of the tree, naked and hard. "Going to open me up?"

"Damn straight. With my cock up your ass," Vic grinned, grabbing the lube and slathering it on his cock. "And you don’t want me romantic, Mulder; you want me inside you, pounding you and making you writhe and beg for it!"

Mulder whimpered and grabbed at Vic. "Now, damnit!"

~*~

"Ha, told you we timed it right, Macky," Alex laughed as they pulled into the garage, and he nodded toward Vic’s truck. "He’s back, so we don’t have to help lug anything inside. We just have to go find out which room he’s in and toss him over the nearest table or chair back."

"Damn, I hate having to do that," Mac laughed, climbing out of the car and opening the door to the house while Alex grabbed their purchases from the trunk. He was just about to call out for Vic when the sound of moaning caught his attention. He dropped instinctively into a crouch before he realized that more than one voice was providing the sound effects and that Vic definitely wasn’t in pain. "I think Santa paid Victor an early visit," he murmured, looking over his shoulder at Alex.

"It certainly sounds like it." They piled the bags just inside the door and followed the sounds—and clothes—to the family room, where Alex stopped to admire the sight that met his eyes.

Mulder was joining them for the holidays, it seemed, and Vic had him spread out on the floor in front of the tree, both of them naked while Vic fucked their sometime lover. Alex’s hand went to his crotch, stroking himself through his jeans as he watched and listened to Mulder begging Vic to fuck him harder.

"Never realized Santa was American," Mac purred, already stripping out of his clothes, ready to join in the fun. "Hey!" he yelled, "save some of that for the rest of us!"

"Lots of good things come from the States," Alex replied, smirking as he undressed too. His biggest problem apparently was going to be deciding who to do first. Then he smiled wickedly as a plan occurred to him, and he leaned over whisper in Mac’s ear.

"Looks like Mulder’s hungry, so I’m going to double-dick him with Vic. You want me or Vic?" he murmured, taking advantage of their proximity to nibble Mac’s ear. "Just give me a minute to get into him, and then... hop on." He snickered before sinking to his knees beside Vic and kissing the back of his neck.

"Hi, beautiful. I see you found the perfect present for all of us." He whispered his plan into Vic’s ear, wanting to surprise Mulder with it. "Roll over so Mulder’s riding you," he urged, coating himself with the lube lying beside his lovers.

Mac eyed the other men hungrily and grabbed the lube when Alex set it aside. "Looks like I get Alex, ‘cause no way I can get under Vic at this point, and I don’t think the Feeb’s up to _three_ of us," he murmured to himself, stroking the gel over his own cock.

Vic moaned and did as he was told, but not really comprehending. Fox’s ass was so deliciously tight that he could barely think of anything other than the way it squeezed him. There was something to be said for a lover who lived long distance, lots of recuperation time to get back in shape.

Opening eyes hazed with lust, he looked up at Alex positioning himself behind Mulder and then at Mac slicking his cock with the gel. And he wanted. "Mac," he moaned, licking his lips, "Mac, let me suck you. God, I want you in my mouth, please!"

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Mac. "If you want Vic, we can roll to our sides once we’re all positioned," he said, eyes already back on Vic and Mulder. He swallowed hard as he knelt between their legs; the head of his cock rubbing lightly against the already stretched opening, prompting a wide-eyed look over Mulder’s shoulder.

"Pull back some, beautiful, and we’ll go back in together," Alex rasped.

"I love your mouth, Vic, but right now I want your ass," Mac murmured, leaning in to kiss first Vic, then Mulder, who was still looking somewhat dazed by his and Alex’s arrival.

Mac stepped back; letting the other three arrange themselves, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to join in the fun.

Keeping his grasp on Mulder, Vic rolled them so that they were on their sides, Alex behind Mulder and Mac behind him. The idea of double fucking Mulder and being fucked at the same time had his brain and libido in overload.

Alex took a deep breath and pushed forward as Vic sank into Mulder again. At first Mulder’s body resisted the invasion, then it yielded to the pressure, and Alex groaned harshly at the incredible tightness and the sensation of Vic’s cock pressed against his inside their lover.

"Oh _fuck_!" Mulder wailed, his back arching and his head falling back as the two identical men filled him. "God yes, fuck me!"

"Oh fuck, oh God, oh merry fucking Christmas!" Vic gasped as he rocked back and forth, feeling Alex move against him inside the older man. Biting down on Mulder’s shoulder, Vic’s glazed eyes shot open as he felt Mac move in behind him, the younger man’s body heat like a furnace.

Mulder was in heaven, his mouth lolling open, his glazed eyes staring into space as the most erotic sounds poured from his throat. He was filled by identical men doing wicked things to him, how couldn’t he enjoy it? Merry fucking Christmas indeed!

Mac grinned widely. "Well, the fucking is definitely right," he laughed, pushing into Vic’s body, hearing all three of the others whimper as it moved them.

Alex could only groan, speech utterly beyond him as Mac pushed Vic forward. Mulder was so tight around them; every movement of Vic’s cock was indescribable as it pulled at Alex as well. He reached for a hand; he didn’t care whose, and tugged it toward his ass, wanting to be filled as well.

Mulder was in heaven. Or hell. Or could this be purgatory? He was filled—the heavenly part—sandwiched between identical men, but he couldn’t reach his cock—enter hell—and he desperately wanted to come—that would be purgatory. But all in all it was the best-damned ride of his life. A keening moan slid out of his throat with the same ease both Alex and Vic’s cocks slid into him. Now if only he could come, everything would be perfect.

"Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh hell, Mac," Vic panted, his eyes rolling up in his head; he was filled and was helping Alex fill Mulder at the same time. It was wild and hot, and all he could do was moan and hang on.

"Yeah?" Mac asked, not really caring if Vic answered or not, just wanting this roller-coaster ride to continue as long as they all could hold out - which might not be much longer considering the way Mulder was moaning and the way Alex was panting.

Mulder moaned at the sounds and smells and feelings surrounding and coursing through him. This was... definitely along the lines of miraculous, he thought to himself as both Alex and Vic massaged and pressed against his inner walls. One particular stab, by whom he wasn’t sure, hit his prostate head on, and with a howl of bliss the FBI agent contracted hard around the two invading cocks as his own shuddered and spat its release between his and Vic’s stomachs.

Alex rocked into Mulder, tugging frantically at the hand he’d grabbed, pushing it toward his own ass insistently. He thought it might be Mac’s, but the way his brain was working—or not working—just then, it could just as easily be his own. "So fucking hot," he moaned, staring down at where his cock and Vic’s stretched Mulder open. He wailed as Mulder convulsed around them, his own climax so close he could taste it.

Vic couldn’t hold it any longer. With a hoarse groan he was coming inside Mulder’s still convulsing body, which in turn caused him to clamp down hard on Mac as the younger man moved in and out of him.

Mac howled and arched forward over Vic’s back, reaching for the other three men as he came too and all of them finally collapsed in a sweaty heap. "Oh fuck, we aren’t going to survive the holiday," he laughed quietly once he could breath again.

"I may never move again," Alex agreed fervently. "Damn, this was the best present yet, Vic!" He chuckled. "Who’s going to feed us though?"

"Don’t look at me. I can’t cook worth a damn," Mulder groaned, having finally found his tongue again.

"And I provided the entertainment," Vic agreed.

"Oh no, not me!" Mac groaned, when they all three looked at him. "No way, no how!"

"Let your fingers do the walking, Macky," Alex suggested lazily. "You’re closest to the phone. And we’re all going to need to eat if we’re going to enjoy this present to the fullest."

"Besides, you’re the one who’s on top, well, at the end... I’m definitely in the middle, so’s Foxy, so that leaves you and Alex," Vic smirked.

"And damn, you think I outdid myself on presents this year?" the ex-cop gloated as he leaned in to kiss Mulder passionately. "Now isn’t this ever so much better than Christmas with your partner and her kid and her insane family?"

"You think I was planning to spend the holidays with Scully? No! I’d rather be kidnapped by aliens and experimented on. Her mother keeps giving me these disappointed looks, and the kid always does something to me, though at least he’s beyond spitting up on me all the time.

"No, I wasn’t going to put myself through that. But this is much better than the frozen dinner in front of the TV that I had planned." He stretched, feeling wide open and empty without Vic and Alex in him now. "I never expected _that_!"

"Yeah, the Things do manage to make life interesting," Mac drawled, rolling to his feet and stretching, grinning at the others’ appreciative gazes. "And you know, if I’m ordering, I get to choose..." With that, he sauntered out of the room, heading for the kitchen and the takeout menus pinned to the corkboard there.

"What a way to talk about your offspring, Mulder," Vic teased as he rolled onto his back to watch Mac saunter off. "God, Mac can be such a brat for all that he’s the one who keeps us ‘Things’ in line most of the time. No tentacles!" he shouted after his youngest lover. "Or if you do buy them, get something I can actually eat too!"

Shuddering, Vic ignored Alex’s laughter and the silent shake of Mulder’s shoulders against his back. "Hey, tentacles always remind me of the Director for some reason. Freudian I know, but I really have no desire to eat my boss... although with the looks she gives out sometimes I get the disturbing sensation that _she_ wouldn’t mind at all... Ew!"

"Vic!" Alex grabbed a cushion and whacked him with it. "I’ve told you and told you not to mention the dragonbitch when we’re naked!" He shuddered theatrically. "That does _not_ put me in the holiday mood."

Mac rolled his eyes as he sauntered back into the bedroom. "Children, behave—at least for now." He dropped back onto the floor and leaned against the other three. "So? Who’s getting dressed to answer the door?"


End file.
